


i can taste your blood

by georgiehensley



Category: American Singers RPF, Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well, lucky for you,” he says. “i just bite.”</p>
<p>or, how andy gets bitten by a vampire and reluctantly becomes a monster himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by andy's paso doble from last night, because it was so hot and so good and derek was also dressed as a vampire in his dance with bindi so i threw him in here too.
> 
> title from justin timberlake's "true blood".
> 
> dance for reference: http://www.justjared.com/2015/10/26/andy-grammer-does-the-paso-doble-with-allison-holker-on-dancing-with-the-stars-video/

the night starts out just as any other would. andy performs in front of his usual small crowd at the local bar, singing songs that he wrote himself and will likely never have the money to record and release, only to receive a fair amount of positive feedback.

but, tonight there’s something - or some _one_  - different in the crowd, that andy fails to notice. a blond man, not a usual bargoer. but he still manages to easily blend in with the crowd, keeping his brown eyes locked on the singer and keeping his facial expressions light and appropriate. he smiles and applauds with everyone else at the end of each song, but in reality, he’s counting down the moments until the performance itself is over.

he slips out of the bar altogether moments before andy calls it a night, and again, the singer fails to notice this. he wishes everyone a good night before stepping off of the makeshift stage, packing his things up and heading out into the back alley like he was instructed to (so that things are easier for him, ‘cause he wouldn’t want to go through a crowd of people to get out).

once out there, he moves to head in the direction of his home, but the sound of footsteps hitting against the pavement in the dark alleyway causes him to freeze in his place.

“nice show out there,” a voice says, the owner stepping out so andy can see him - a blond man dressed in dark clothing, his hair slicked back, a smirk on his face. andy can’t help but notice the slight lisp in his speech. “i especially liked that second to last one. what was it called again? oh yeah, ‘sinner’.” as he says the title aloud, the man grins, and andy thinks he’s seeing things, because he swears that the guy has fangs.

in a flash, andy’s moved aside and pinned against the brick wall of the building, his guitar case discarded on the ground. he winces and tries to fight the guy off, but as expected, he’s much stronger.

the guy now leans in for a kiss, something that must be a common part of the routine, but andy’s able to stop him before he does.

“i-i don’t, uh, go that way.” he says, mentally wondering why he hesitated. his answer only seems to satisfy the guy.

“well, lucky for you,” he says. “i just bite.” he grins, his fangs seeming sharper now, and next thing andy knows, those fangs are digging into his neck. loud cries of pain escape andy’s mouth as his blood is drained from, and he tightly grasps onto the guy’s arms, prepared to fight him off. only, the more blood that’s out of his system, the weaker he gets, and soon, his arms are falling back down to his sides, his head dropping as he slips into unconsciousness.

the man -  _creature_  - above him lets his body fall to the floor. he’s about to walk away and leave the corpse to be found be one of the humans inside the building, but something inside him makes him go against that plan. instead, he crouches down, picking the lifeless body back up, running his fangs over the still-open wounds, but not letting them penetrate the skin this time. a clear liquid drips from his fangs, falling into each wound. some refer to it as a venom, this creature calls it a second chance at life.

“you’re lucky i’m sparing you like this.” he says, now picking the body up off the ground and tossing it over his shoulder. inside the building, he hears footsteps rushing towards the back door, likely due to someone overhearing andy’s screams from earlier. the man only smiles in response, and when the door is finally opened, both he and andy are gone.

~

andy wakes up in his bedroom, but it’s still dark outside. he figures that his memories are just that of a nightmare, only his body isn’t covered in a thin layer of sweat like it usually is at times like these - instead, he actually shivers, and figuring that his covers won’t be enough to warm him, he stands to turn on the heat. in doing so, he realizes that he’s in his pajamas, but he doesn’t remember ever putting them on.  _must’ve been pretty tired_ , he thinks, shrugging off his lack of memory.

after turning up the heat slightly, andy chooses to use the bathroom, thinking that it’d be a good idea to do so before going back to bed. but when he goes to wash his hands, what he glances up to see in the mirror scares him.

actually, it’s what he  _doesn’t_  see - his reflection. he touches the mirror, but still sees absolutely nothing.  _am i still dreaming?_

he tries to calm himself down as he washes and dries his hands, but when he opens the door to the bathroom, he gets startled again.

“like what you see?” the man asks, the same cocky, blond man from his nightmare. “or, don’t see?” he smirks.

“who are you?” andy asks. “what are you? w-what did you do to me?”

“i simply made you one of my own.” the man says with a shrug. “you’re welcome. i didn’t have to do that. i could’ve left you out there to rot and die. you should be glad i brought you back.”

“but not like this.” andy says, shaking his head. “anything but this.”

“too late now.” the man says, shrugging again.

“why?” andy asks. “why do this to me? why spare me?” the man sighs.

“i’m sick of being alone.” he admits. “it’s hard to find victims to feed on when you’re all alone. i’m lucky i found you, i could’ve starved myself.”

“no.” andy says, pushing past the man out of the restroom, nervously running his hand through his hair. “i’m not doing this. i’m not becoming a monster.”

“then have fun starving yourself.” the man says, smirking again. andy sighs.

“what now?”

“now, you feed.” the man says. he clicks his fangs out and punctures his own wrist, speeding over to andy to hold the bleeding wound close to his mouth. “drink it.”

“no.” andy says, now realizing how his heart is no longer beating, because he knows it should be pounding in a moment like this. he doesn’t want to, he _really_  doesn’t want to do what this monster tells him to, but he also can’t just say no. the smell his filling his nose now, his tongue going dry as he grows more and more thirsty. one last time, he attempts to fight it, but he simply can’t. blood drips from the wound in the man’s wrist now, and andy licks it up, before sucking on the wound itself.

it doesn’t feel like long before the man is tugging on his arm, forcing him off and pushing him aside. he’s quick to grab some toilet paper to wrap around the wound, but he knows it won’t be long before it closes up completely.

“so, how’d it feel?” he asks with a smile.

“good.” andy says. “really, really good.” he sighs. “i hate that you did this to me.”

“i know.”

“i hate  _you_.”

“i know.”

“but i have no other choice, do i?”

“no, you don’t.”

andy sighs again. “okay.”

~

that’s all in the past now, about two years ago. now, andy’s come to accept his newfound abilities and desires, allowing himself to be taken under the man’s - derek’s - wing, learning everything there is to know about being a vampire; most importantly, how to survive.

along the way, derek’s taught him all of his methods and tricks, which is how they ended up where they are now, a dark, crowded nightclub. it’s packed with people, most of which currently flood the dance floor, their bodies all fitting together, covered in sweat from the heat of the room. for andy and derek, it’s like staring at a buffet - so many choices, so hard to choose, and they can’t quite take what they want just yet. really, andy could go for any one of these people, but derek’s told him that the right one will come in time.

except, he’s the first to leave the table they sit at, telling andy that he’s found what he’s looking for, the two smiling and fist-bumping as he walks away.

andy, of course, is left alone then, but it isn’t long before a certain someone’s scent is filling his nose, and he too is standing up, following the after the scent, pushing through the sea of people in doing so.

he finds his victim - his  _meal_  - in the middle of the dance floor, seeming to have the time of her life as she dances to the thumping beat of whatever electronic song is blasting through the speakers of the club. andy’s quick to slide in closer, moving so that he’s right in front of her, her face dangerously close to his. normally, he’d expect her to run away, but his eyes are still their natural brown color, and being that dancing with perfect strangers is relatively normal in settings like these, the woman stays, almost instinctively sliding closer to andy, their bodies flush against each other. andy followers her lead and also dances to the music in order to blend in, their bodies almost moving as one. his moves are a little more awkward compared to hers, but this only forces a laugh out of her mouth, and she stays in her place.

at some point, andy ducks his head down, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he says, “let’s get out of here.” he feels her shiver beneath his fingertips, his hands now resting against her waist, and she nods. he smirks and takes her hand, pulling her through the crowd as they head out the building - the back way.

once in the dark alleyway, andy’s quick to pull the woman into a heated kiss, one that she eagerly returns, her hands roaming all over his body. he then runs a trail of kisses down her jawline, and down her neck, unable to stop himself from smirking against the skin as he feels her react as expected. just as he reaches the base of her neck, he hears a female screaming somewhere in the distance. the sound only makes him smile, momentarily wishing derek could read his mind when he thinks,  _congratulations_. the woman in front of him is too caught up in the moment to react to the scream, and andy is glad that she’s distracted, because then he’s clicking his own fangs out, quickly digging them into her neck and sucking. now, she begins to react in fear, trying to fight him off, but it’s too late for her, because she’s too weak, and it isn’t long before she falls completely limp in his arms.

he finishes her off with a smirk on his face, the irises of his eyes now seeming to glow white in the darkness of the night. he lets her body fall lifeless to the floor, and for a moment, he hesitates on his next move, but reminds himself that this is the life he lives now, this is what he does, so he leaves, disappearing from the alleyway in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night of andy’s first true feeding, he’s on an absolute high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little bonus ficlet that takes place during the one-shot, but could be read as a standalone drabble, i think?
> 
> really, i just wanted to write some slash things into the fic but they weren't going to work so i put them as a separate ficlet and that's what this is. (because andy and derek made hot vampires and hot male vampires are my weakness, so. put two together and add some making out and you got me hooked... and a little bit turned on. a little bit.)

the night of andy’s first true feeding, he’s on an absolute high. his senses are all stronger than ever, and he really feels invincible. but, of course, derek has to tame him, guiding him back to his apartment in order for him to calm down. but when he turns around and glances at derek, the blond notices that his irises are now white - something that is to be expected in newly turned vampires. nonetheless, he can’t help but gasp softly at the sight.

“you smell really good.” andy says, now suddenly all up in derek’s space, his nose and mouth dangerously close to the base of the older man’s neck.

“ _andy,_ ” derek says. it’s a warning, trying to show andy who’s boss, but derek knows that if his heart were still beating, it would be racing right now.

with one last sniff, andy picks his head back up, but instead of backing away again, he stays in place, his gaze still cast downward. without following his gaze, derek already knows what it’s cast on, and it only leads to him sighing.

“andy, no.” he says, another attempt at showing dominance. but now andy stares up into derek’s eyes, and the blond suddenly feels a sense of weakness.

it’s him who initiates the kiss, one hand cupping the back of andy’s neck while the other rests against his waist. andy responds almost immediately, his arms sliding around derek’s neck as he kisses back. the kiss quickly deepens after that, with derek licking his way across andy’s lips, the brunet obediently parting them to grant the blond access. andy’s growing fangs are sharp against derek’s tongue, but he doesn’t wince. instead, he chooses to focus on the feel of andy’s tongue against his own, no longer caring if he bleeds into the other man’s mouth.

somewhere along the way, derek has andy backed up against the edge of his bed, and in attempting to deepen the kiss even further, the two end up falling backwards onto the mattress, with derek now on top of andy. the shock of the moment causes the two to pull out of the kiss, both of them now panting.

“sorry.” derek says, feeling awkward.

“it’s okay.” andy says. they’re silent for a moment, before derek speaks again.

“so, um, can i–?”

“yes.” andy says, a little too quickly. derek only smiles in response, leaning back down to recapture his lips. things escalate quickly after that, but once their clothes are tossed aside and forgotten in a pile on the floor, things cannot move more slowly for two creatures who can move at the speed of light.


End file.
